Spirited Away
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Latios is sent to live with Giratina after he dies, but keeps an eye on his counterpart. Latias x Latios. Not bro and sis in this.


Spirited Away

By: M&M's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Despite the title it has nothing to do with the movie. Miyazaki-kun owns!**

**Summary: A Latias/Latios pairing. They may be brother and sister in the movie, but I really don't think so. It's in Latios's POV and it's a mostly one-sided little fic. Implied Altoshipping (Ash/Latias). Implied Dracosshipping (Latias/Rayquaza) Yeah, I give the credit of the pairing to SilverUmbra, whose fanfiction totally owns! Sightshareshipping (not well, weird, in my point of view, since they may look similar but are two separate Pokemon species. Think about it.)**

**Dedicated to Steven Ladner & all my MS friends! Yayz!**

**(Dun kill me!)**

_A silver tear rolls down your pale, white-feathered cheek. You grip my blue-feathered paw in your red one. "Don't go, Latios!" you sob, the tears falling faster now, "Don't die! You can't die-!"_

_But it's too late, I'm gone and I'm not with you anymore. I can no longer feel your touch. I'm drifting through space. I see a huge shadow flying towards me. It's Giratina. A frown is on his face. He's coming to collect my Soul. I can't believe that I'm truly dead._

"Are you still watching her? Some people would consider that kind of creepy. To be so enthralled by their younger sister." Giratina says, leaning his huge body against the stone wall of the cavern, narrowing cool carmine eyes at me.

"She's not actually my sister." I said, watching you through the Soul Dew as you kissed the boy in the red hat. His irritating yellow rodent looked shocked as it lunged forward to catch the baby Togepi that the redhead dropped.

"Oh?" Giratina said.

I smirk to myself, happy to have actually caught the seemingly-emotionless death dragon of guard. Narrowing my wine-colored eyes at him, I stated, "Since we look so much alike, people just started to call us brother and sister. We're two separate species of Pokemon. So, no. She isn't my sister. We aren't truly related. What are you still doing here, Giratina? Don't you have any souls to collect or something?"

"_Where are we, Giratina?"_

_The death-dragon turned to me, a malicious smile on his short snout. I shudder instinctively, wondering why I had to spend the rest of eternity with this guy. "This is Turnback Cave, where the souls of both humans and Pokemon are laid to rest."_

"_I'm not resting until Latias is happy again."_

"_Whatever. Do what you want." Giratina says, stretching out his inky-black wings and he laid down on the cool stone floor, "You're dead now, anyway."_

_It's been a year since my death._

_I'm flying next to you, like I've been doing every day for a while now. I know you can feel my presence, because once I can recall hearing you whisper, "Latios?" as I flew past you. Then you shook your head, whispering, "No. It couldn't be. He's in Heaven now. Bianca told me so."_

_I start giggling like a crazed idiot. 'Living' with Giratina is as far away from Heaven as you can get. _

_But if only I could feel you. When you fly through me, I can't feel a thing. It's like I know you are there, but it's like I'm a physical mute. It sucks not being able to be with you._

"Ahh!" Latias screamed. What were these people? They stormed into her garden, trampling the plants and flowers, and threw a net on top of her, blasting her with a sharp jolt of electricity. A human in a white lab coat, prodded her with a stick, sending another painful jolt of electricity ripping through her. She closed her amber-colored eyes, wishing more than anything Latios were there to protect her, if only but one more time.

_I rocketed out of Turnback Cave, only to collide with Giratina as the death dragon blocked my path. "Out. Of. My. Way. Giratina!" I hissed, enunciating each word as if it were a sentence. He raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't save her. You'd be interfering with the living world."_

"_Screw you. I'm gonna save her," I said, "Whether it's the Goddess's will or not!" I rocket over and around him, flying in the direction of the town of Melodica, where you are being held by Team Rocket._

_One thing I realized now, one actual upside to being dead, was that I could fly far faster now as a spirit, than I ever achieved being alive. It took me only a few minutes to reach Melodica. I passed through the wall, then raced through the person standing over you._

_He flew backwards, as if he had been thrown. Grunts scatter around you as I hover protectively in front of you. My wine-colored eyes glowing bright white, I use my Power to explode several machines in the room. I realize suddenly that Giratina has granted me my powers back. Hm, I would have to think about thanking him for this later. _

_If I remembered._

_The metal coils holding you forced down on the hard metal table snap open. You shakily pull into a hover, flying out through a hole in the side of the building. A hole created after an explosion gouged out the side of the wall. I fly after you._

"_What was that…?" you wonder aloud to yourself, "Could that have been Latios?" My hearts leaps for joy, then falls flat on its face as you shake your head back and forth as fast as you can, saying, "No. It couldn't be…He's gone…and he can never come back…"_

"You saved her." Giratina said as soon as I arrived back at Turnback Cave. The death dragon's voice revealed no anger, nor any other emotion. I turned to face him, "Yeah. Thanks for lifting the ban on my Power." I say.

Black wings move up and down in a shrugging motion as the death dragon says, "I didn't do anything. Your feelings for her broke the seal; I had nothing to do with it." He lies down on the stone floor, and soon loud snores rip through the peaceful night air. I sigh as I return to watching you through the Soul Dew.

_You have a visitor. He's the first in a while._

"_Rayquaza!" you gush, throwing your arms around the slim-bodied, emerald-green dragon. I don't like him, but if you do I'll try to like him. I won't try to throw the fountain at his four-horned head._

"_Latias! But where's-" he stops when he notices that your golden eyes are spilling over with tears, "Oh, Latias…I'm so sorry…"_

_As he wraps his thin arms around you, you weep into his shoulder._

_You're happy now. You're happy with Rayquaza. I'm ready. I am finally ready._

"Giratina." I say. The dragon turns his head to face me. "Is your 'sister' in trouble again? If she is then you don't need me. Save her yourself-" I raise a blue-feathered paw cutting him off. "I'm ready. She's happy now."

"Oh." then his eyes widen and he says, "_Oh._"

Giratina's body starts glowing bright purple, "Good-bye, Latios. At least I'll have the cave back to myself now." I'll try to forget he said the last part. Giratina roars, stomping down a gold-encrusted paw and a crevice of light appears, widening from the ground. Everything starts melting away. My world is fading into black. I can finally sleep. I close my eyes and my mind brings up the good times we had together.

And, Latias, I'm happy that you're happy.

The End

**Yeah. I have no idea where in the heck I got the idea for this. I guess watching the fifth movie. This is my first Latias/Latios one-sided. O.O'**


End file.
